Puppet
by 16ckelmen
Summary: The GIW broke Danny, and now they are done with him. They want to get rid of him, but where do you throw out a fake hero? "I didn't know what they wanted from me. All I did know, was that I missed the chains around my neck." Based on the anime. T for violence.
1. Black

**AN:** _Italic_ _= past/dreams_

* * *

Sometimes life can be destroyed by the smallest things. Sure, in the long run, it looks like one giant thing that pushed someone over the edge, but in actuality, it's not. It's the small little things you wouldn't pay attention to; they pile up. You think you can handle it. You are sure you can. You will survive, but then just one more little thing gets added. Something so small that you would never even give it a second glance, lands softly upon the tower and the pile topples. Suddenly you are drowning. Every breath you gasp for, but that only makes your lungs burn more. You are fighting your very body to stay afloat. Your limbs burn as they grow tired and sore. Your mind is slowing down. Even your heartbeat seems to have gotten slower. What are you even fighting for?

All those little things are crashing into you like waves. You're trying to tread water, but you can't even feel your legs. Plus, when you think you are catching a breath, another little tiny thing crashes into you. Suddenly you aren't trying to fight anymore. No, why fight the waves that tell you to go under? You start sinking farther, and suddenly your heart has picked up again. Your brain is fuzzy, but it screams, for one thing, air. The ocean is throwing a fit, and you can't find the eye of the storm. You're not even sure you want to. All these small things: problems, lies, hurtful words, doubt, and torture. You are drowning. Maybe others are to blame. Then again perhaps it is you, who adds your own little things to the already enormous ocean, who let others get to you, and who isn't strong enough to continue to fight.

You see this is where my story starts. I was at my worst, and this was what I was going through. Do you understand? Can you understand? Have you gone through it too? I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I laid on the grass broken and battered, just ready to give up. I was sinking so far down into the depths of the ocean that I would soon have no escape. I would be left to die no matter how hard I tried. I would be out of breath. I would be unable to kick to the surface. Then someone grabbed me and tied me up. I was safe, as long as there were chains on me, I was safe. I let out a relieved breath and followed the tugging sensation on my neck.

"How much longer do you think they are arguing to keep the trash around?" A voice asked. I heard a grunt, as the man got punched. I wasn't allowed to hear what goes on around the facility. It was a significant rule among the agents and the only thing they would get punished for breaking. Soon I was back in my room. It was a small room. It had a toilet, a leaky sink, and a broken cot. My life revolved around this room and the chains, everything else I tried to block out. The agent quickly attached me to a wall and left. I went over to my cot, enjoying the way the chain rattled and dragged against the ground.

I sat down and breathed. In. Out. The chain bumps against my chest. In. Out. The camera swivels. I was never alone. In. Out. My blood is dry on my skin. In. Out. I should probably use the sink. In. Out. I move, and the chain links clank as it slides against metal. I walk over to the sink, and the chain scrapes against the ground. I carefully move the chains away from the sink before turning the faucet. Water spurts out, and I make sure the chains are safe. I was always careful to make sure my chains wouldn't get rusted.

Once I was clean, I went back to my cot and got comfortable. I always twist the chain around my arm, just to make sure it would still be there when I woke up. I let my eyes close and enjoy the cold press of the chains digging into my skin. The feeling often helped me forget about the darkness that was everywhere once my eyes are closed. I settle into the cot, and slowly I feel myself drift off to sleep.

 _"Danny, there is something wrong with you? I, I can't have you around anymore. I'm sorry, but my parents are freaking out about that quirk of yours. I hate to say it, but I agree with them. You are just too dangerous," Sam declares. I look at her with shock. I fidget on the staircase and look anywhere that isn't her. Sam was quirkless. I knew that. A lot of people in town were. In fact, I was one of the few that did have a quirk. I nod my head and walk away from my old friend._

 _There were only five people in town who had a quirk. One of the most popular kids in school had a quirk. His name is Dash, and his quirk allowed him to increase his strength at will. Another person with a quirk is my best friend, Tucker. Tucker was amazing, he could hack anything, and his quirk made him able to connect to technology. Three of those people with quirks came from my family alone. My mom had a quirk that allowed her to know any fighting style. My sister had a quirk that let her know how others felt and increased her intellect. Then, finally, there was me._

 _Tucker had created the name of my quirk, ghost. The only problem was that unlike everyone else, my quirk seemed to grow along with me. That made people nervous. I sighed and rubbed the tears from my eyes. I made my way home. Tucker was sick today, so I had no one else to play with. When I got home, there was a strange white SUV in front of my house. It put me on edge, but nothing happened when I passed it._

 _I went up to my steps and opened the door. I heard my mom yelling, as soon as the door widened enough for a fly to go through. "You're not taking him! He is just as normal as anyone else with a quirk! He is my son, and I won't have you buffoons taking him away because you don't understand his quirk! So, you need to leave right now!" Maddie screamed. I flinched, as I closed the door behind me. They were talking about me. It was always about me. People liked to bother my parents with how strange I was._

 _"Mam, you have no choice in the matter. We, the Government Issued Wardens, are here to lock away those with dangerous quirks. Your son has gotten into too many skirmishes, and there have been too many calls made on him," A man in a white suit told my mother. I watched from the hallway as he produced a piece of paper. My father became as white as a ghost, and my mom grew red. She tried to pounce on the man, but my dad held her back. They were both crying._

 _Then my mom spotted me. Her eyes widened, and she lost all her color._ _"Danny!" My mom shouts._

I shot up in my cot and looked around the room with panicked eyes. My arm was caught in something tight, and I wasn't sure if my arm was going to be pulled out of my socket. I looked down with shallow breaths to see my pink arm ensnared in chains. In. I untangle myself from the chains and rub the new scratches on my arm. Out. I slouch as I let my eyes roam around my small room. Everything was the same. In. I watched the water drip from the faucet. Out. My breathing calms down. Everything was the same, that's good. Constant is good.

The door opens. A man in black steps into the room and stares directly at me. He moves forward and removes the chains. All that is left is the collar. He pushes me out of the door. "You are being placed in the care of a school. They are to use you as they seem fit. You are not to misbehave, or they have the right to kill you. Do you understand?" The man informs me. My breathing goes short again. My chains are gone, and someone is speaking to me. I'm not supposed to be talked to, and I'm not allowed to speak. The man slams into me, and I stop breathing. I have fallen onto the floor. My hands are on my chains. I clench my fist around them and close my eyes.

"Yes, sir," I reply. My voice is hoarse and scratchy. It doesn't sound familiar, and it hurts coming out of me. I now feel parched and fight against the feeling to rub my throat. Nothing happens. Then I feel the chain being pulled from my hands and I open my eyes. The agent from before has my chain and is reattaching it. He then whispers something to the man in black. The agent has white clothes; all the agents do. They tend to hurt me if I get them dirty. The man in black nods grabs my chain and pulls. Just like that, almost all my constants are gone, as he pulls me out of the building and into a black SUV.

* * *

 **AN:** **This may be a one-shot. I haven't decided how far I want to take this. I can take it farther as I have seen the first two seasons of the show, but I am unsure if I want to continue. After this, he would go to UA, but I'm not sure how much would change from the anime. Any way, I have a poll going on for what I should update on my profile. It ends the 11th, as that is when I get off of school. I am hoping to get back into writing over summer break.**

 **~ Struggling student 16CRK :D**


	2. Strange

Quirks are everywhere, with the majority of the world's populace having at least one quirk. The development of quirks brought a new type of violence into the light. Suddenly, superheroes and supervillains were battling in the streets, and people had to worry over how to deal with quirks. Should quirk use be limited? Should only certain people get to use their quirks in public? The United States decided early on to create agents to deal with any dangerous people or rather troublesome quirks. The Government Issued Wardens would take in anyone with a quirk they deemed dangerous, but that person had to have been reported or received a warning first. This kept everyone safe, plus it helped those that were taken in better understand their quirks. So, the U.S. set up the boogeyman, while allowing its citizens to have the freedom to use their quirks as they please. As long as you behaved, Nothing should go wrong.

A young Daniel Fenton was a strange case. He lived in a small town that was known for being a nice place to live, as barely anyone with quirks resided in Amity Park. Not a single battle occurred in the peaceful city, and there was hardly any bias. In fact, many quirkless citizens move to Amity for it hosts better opportunities and jobs for them. The majority of Amity Park being quirkless led to the Fenton's being unpopular, though, as the majority of the family had quirks. Quirks were seen as dangerous to most of the townsfolk and Daniel seemed to be continuously gaining more quirks.

Perhaps things would have been different If the Fentons lived elsewhere or if Daniel was the only one with a quirk in his family. Unfortunately, Daniel was a very unlucky person. Reports would pile in on a young boy who was messing around with things he shouldn't and getting into fights. The last straw for the boy seemed to be when he broke into Axion Labs. Daniel's side of the story never seemed to reach anyone's ears, and then the Government Issued Wardens got involved.

The G.I.W. had custody of Daniel Fenton for three years, before an upset mother's appeal gave the boy a new chance. Daniel was to be the property of a well-known school for a year. Once Daniel reached 14 he would be given two choices, as long as he hasn't caused any lasting damage. Daniel could choose to become a hero and attend school, or he could return to the G.I.W. until he has mastered his quirk and reached legal age.

Daniel was labeled as dangerous, and he had quite an unforgettable experience while with the government agents. Daniel's family fought hard to give Daniel his best chance. He was sent to the best school for creating a hero, U.A. High School in Tokyo Japan. Daniel Fenton was damaged. He was too hurt to realize that he was given a new chance.

* * *

I was sitting in an abandoned room. My new cell was strange. The furniture was in a rather good condition, and the cell was so large that it had a separate room for the toilet. Never the less, I didn't like it. Everything was different, and I disliked not knowing what to expect. My chains had been removed when I was placed here. I had microscopic constants. I run my hands over the collar around my neck, as I stare towards the strange door. It had no gate, and for some reason, it wasn't letting off small electric bursts. The door did have a locking mechanism as I had seen it on my way in a few days ago. Locks and collars, the only things that haven't been removed... yet.

The people here have been passing me food whenever I am asleep. So, Thankfully I haven't had to talk to anyone yet. I wouldn't know what to say anyway. I wasn't supposed to speak; I was taught that in my last cell. I walk over to the bed and carefully situate myself on top of it. I get ready to start my usual check of myself and my surroundings when the door beeps. In. My eyes lock on the sliding door. A shadowy figure is standing in the archway now. My lungs burn. Out. The figure steps into the room, and they are small. The figure is an animal dressed in a suit and is standing like a person. In. A wheeze leaves my mouth without permission, but I manage to hold a cough in.

The animal man starts speaking to me, and I can feel my heart speeding up. Why is he talking to me? I wasn't allowed to know things. He is looking at me now. Why is he looking at me like that? He frowns and calls out to someone else. I flinch back. This is when my punishment will come for doing something wrong. Out.

* * *

An agent sighed, as he listened to the people on the other side of the phone. He balanced the phone against his shoulder and ear while digging through a draw. He grabbed a binder and placed it on the desk. The agent flipped through the binder, quickly scanning each page until he found what he was looking for. "Ahh, found it. Daniel Fenton, hmmm, it seems he was a normal patient until he met Amber McLain and Taylor Young. He started acting out and even caused a few fights. He calmed down a bit when Amber left, but he broke when Taylor Young died. An Agent, named Elliot, had only gotten Daniel under control with the use of chains. After that, chains were kept on Daniel Fenton at all times for his and others safety. That is just about all I have on Daniel Fenton, but I'll send a copy of his file you're way Mr. Nezu," The Agent informed the principal.

The agent rubbed the bridge of his nose as he listened to the Nezu. The principal did not understand how the GIW worked and the agent was trying really hard not to get offended by the others words. The agent released a huge sigh and leaned back in his chair. "Sir, you may run your school how you please but this is my facility, and I will not tolerate your slander. My men do the best they can with our patients. I may not have been in the same building as my men, but I assure you they did the best they could in the situation. We have the lowest rate of villains in our country, and it is thanks to the hardworking men and women in my facilities. Now, if you need nothing else, I have more important issues to tend to. Goodbye Mr. Nezu," The agent, argued and then hung up.

The agent placed the phone down and jotted a few notes down. He pressed a button and quietly waited. The door to his office slowly opened, and Michael calmly walked in. "Agent Alpha, you called sir?" Michael asked. The agent nodded as he looked over his best man, Operative M. Operative M had a scar that went through one of his eyes, which he had gotten from a young boy with a quirk that turned his hands into blades. Operative M was the most loyal, caring, and dedicated man the agent knew. The agent was proud to call Michael a friend. "Scott?" Michael questioned as he looked at his chief with worry.

"I would like you to look into the facility in Minnesota, and while you are there see what you can dig up on Danny Fenton, Amber McLain, Taylor Young, David Vort, and Mark Underg," Scott ordered. Operative M nodded, before heading out the door. Agent Alpha reached over to the edge of his desk and picked up a picture frame. A smile slowly formed on his face as he looked at the young boy smiling back at him. "It looks like we have some trouble ahead of us. Don't worry Jonathon; I'll make sure no one else ever ends up like you," Scott promises. The agent releases one last sigh, before putting the picture of the smiling blonde back on his desk. It was time to get to work.

* * *

 **AN:** **I'm still rather unsure on how far I want to take this, but I decided to see where this goes. I had a few ideas already jotted down, so I figured why not update this story. I really wanted to update something before I went back to school in two days and I ended up with this. Anyway, I shall move on to what really made me decide to continue, reviews.**

ZofieTheIntrovert: **Well since you would love it... how could I refuse?**

Shadowmaster91: **What can I say? I just like to start my day by torturing Danny. It always reminds me that I'm a lucky person. Plus, readers tend to like a hurt Danny too.**

Fuzz: **Well, it seems I confused quite a lot of people with my last chapter. No, quirks are not new. Yes, there is prejudice. The prejudice will be seen for and from both sides, so stay tuned. Danny is not immortal. If I wanted to I could kill Danny off in this story. hmm... killing Danny, let me stick a pin in this idea. Anywayyyy... You will see growth, destruction, and everything else. The GIW are 100% a real government agency. They are not evil. I must add that I am not as well informed on mha as I am with Dp, but I couldn't really find much info on places outside of Japan. So, I intend to use my magic writing abilities to create whatever I like. I'm happy you enjoyed this and thanks.**

Glaciaj Flamoj: **Thank you?**

Guest: **You left me quite the request. It was interesting, but I am afraid I am unable to fulfill your wish. Now, normally I would try to write something someone requests. Unfortunately, I haven't even heard of some of the shows _?_ you mentioned. Plus, a major crossover like the one you are suggesting would take a lot of work and research. I am sadly running behind in my life as it is. The story does sound interesting, but I am not willing at this time to do anything that has more than 3 crossovers in it. Sorry, but I am unable to create such a story. You could always write it yourself and have someone beta it or even write it with someone. Thank you for all your compliments and I hope you continue to enjoy my work.**

Zephirad: **So... It's got you interested. That's... good. I hope you are good at waiting, as I take a long time to update things. Don't worry. since you need this crossover I'll continue to write it, I guess.**

GrammerPolice: **I have divided feelings right now. You said such sweet things and I must say thank you. On the other hand, you are called the grammar police and I have a bad record for being terrible with grammar. Then again, you did spell grammar wrong... Please, don't arrest me!**

potatoesoap: **So, I added another chapter. No reactions have been seen for anyone of the mha characters yet, though. Right now, no one knows exactly what is going on. Not even Danny. The only person in the world who is in the know is little old me. Let's just say Danny has a really bad reputation, and see where the story takes you from there. I hope you enjoyed taking a chance on this story, as it has been continued.**

917brat: **Why thank you for all the compliments! I love fascinating others. I can promise a future update... the soon, on the other hand, is a different story.**

Moonshadowcuteness1: **OMG thank you! :P it does seem that he will need help, but I don't know on how welcoming he is towards strangers. Well, I'll just have to make sure any future scene is super suspenseful to make up for the lack of it this update.**

 **Well, that looks like all the reviews for the first chapter. Hope you readers had fun and remember... You didn't see anything.**

 **~A Cartoon fan 16crk :D**


	3. Agent

**AN:** _Italics = the past / a dream_

* * *

The next time I see the animal man, he has something for me. It was clothes, I think. I'm not sure because it doesn't feel like anything I remember wearing. It is super thick and shiny, but for some reason, it fits me perfectly. This animal man was strange, almost as odd as the white-haired agent. The animal man hadn't hurt me, yet, and had given me a piece of paper. He really was like that agent.

 _I stared at the new agent pulling me along. I was struggling to breathe, and for some reason, th_ e _agent was asking me questions. I'm not allowed to talk. What is this agent doing? He had this look on his face that I only remember seeing on my friends and family, it was weird. He huffed, as he pulled me into a room I had never been in before. He started pulling out instruments and pressing them against me. He never stopped talking though._

 _Then he started writing and soon I held a note. I looked it over with surprise. Am I allowed to do this? I shakily pick the pencil up. I start writing, and the paper quickly fills with shaky letters. The man takes the article away from me once my writing covers the whole page. He reads it, and his eyes soon grow wide. He bites his lip, looking from me to the paper._

The paper I had just received had a list of new rules and regulations. It listed things I would have to do and when I had to do them. It was strange, but then again everything was here. They want to check my quirk. They want me to fight. They want me to learn. My eyes lock on the bottom of the page, and I start shaking. In. Out. In. Out. My collar was to be removed, and I was to speak. My vision is getting fuzzy. In. Out. In. Out.

* * *

Tucker pushed his legs to move faster, as he went around the track. He had to be the best at everything. He had to if he wanted to get into U.A. and see Danny. Danny had been gone for three years, and Tucker has changed a lot. He used to be a geek. Tucker had only been interested in video games and technology. Now, he was an athlete. Tuck had planned to become an agent, but now he just needed to be a hero to see his friend again.

Tucker looked over the files on Danny again. The G.I.W. didn't have all the information on Danny. Danny was not some rebellious kid that only wants destruction. No, Danny was kind. Danny was loyal. Danny was just unlucky. Tucker stopped and pulled up the timer. Thirteen seconds. That was far too long for only 100 meters. Tucker frowns. He wasn't going to lose another friend.

* * *

Samantha looked out the window and saw Tucker running out on the track. Samantha rubbed her wrists, concealing a wince by letting out a fake sneeze. She opened up her notebook and began writing. It was her only coping mechanism. "Samantha! Did you hear what happened to that geek last period?" Paulina asked. Samantha's hands clenched her pink skirt; she hates that name. Samantha fakes a smile.

"No, I had a meeting and wasn't let out until a few minutes ago. You just HAVE to fill me in," Samantha replies a fake cheery voice. She felt fake. Samantha barely paid attention to what the other girl was saying. She looked out the window again and saw Tucker heading in. Tucker used to be a close friend of hers. Samantha had turned Danny away, and he had gotten taken. It was her fault.

Samantha didn't deserve to be happy. She didn't deserve to act like herself after what she did. So, Samantha was exactly who her mother had wanted her to be. Samantha was not herself. She did things that were so wrong. Samantha felt wrong. "Yeah, he is such a loser! There is no way Tucker could be an agent or a hero. He has a quirk and a dangerous one at that. Who knows what he could be looking up right this second," Samantha agreed. Her voice sounds wrong, too. She hates herself. Samantha is a fake.

* * *

Operative M looked over the building with disdain. It was covered in marks. It gleamed white, but that didn't distract from the gashes and holes that littered the building. The building had no cameras, but it did have an active electricity fence. Operative M was not pleased. He knew before coming here that he was in for a long project.

He had looked over this compounds history, and all his findings had holes. Missing data here, lost patients there, and he can't forget about the deaths. Operative M sighed. He would need to get into contact with a retired agent that used to work here, at some point. Operative M went up to the door and swiped his key through the scanner. The doors creaked open.

Operative M's eyes widened at the messy sight before him. The walls were covered in blood. Every Door was wide open. He scowled, as he made his way towards the observation room. Every government building was required to have one. The hallways had many scratches on the walls, and the blood was splattered everywhere the eye could see. If Operative M hadn't been an agent for so long, the sight would have made him queasy. The sad truth of the matter was that he had seen worse.

* * *

The teachers of UA were lead into the stadium, where a tiny figure waited for them. No one could be blamed for being confused by the person waiting ahead of them. He was small, and he looked rather skinny. The Black and White leotard clung to his bony frame. He had chains of ice hanging from both his wrists. The chains wrapped up his arm to connect to a metal collar that was around his neck. The boy was thirteen years old, but he looked younger than that. He stared at the adults ahead of him with dead eyes.

The teenager had given a long written note back to the principal that had allowed him to keep his silence and his collar, for now. There were a lot of stipulations he had to go through and additional rules he had to follow too, but that was okay. Danny had gone through worse, and he had some chains for the time being to ground him.

The teachers were lined up ready to fight a kid smaller than a lot of their students. It was a situation which was a little worrying. Recovery Girl was on standby and Nezu was going to be watching over the fight. That didn't mean this made fighting a kid any more comfortable for the adults. They waited for the kid to make the first move but when that didn't occur Midnight stepped up.

Midnight licked her lips as she flicked her whip. Danny tracked her whip even as she began to emit a pink aroma. "With all those chains you are just asking for me to dominate you," Midnight states. The teenager doesn't react. His eyes only locked on the woman's weapon. Midnight's lip twitches, but she knew this wasn't going to be easy. After all, it isn't often they have four teachers test a student.

Snipe pulled out a gun, and Danny's eyes flickered over to him before returning to Midnight's whip. Then condensation left his mouth, and his eyes whipped over to Ectoplasm who was creating a clone. Danny's narrowed on the white ectoplasm escaping the hero's mouth, before watching midnight's whip again. Eraser Head just watched from afar. His eyes were glancing at the kid and then the whip questionably.

The whip flew forwards, and the kid moved fast. Danny darted back, and as a gunshot came rushing towards him, he flicked his wrist up making the chains catch the bullet. The kid moved farther away from Midnight, giving both Eraser Head and Ectoplasm a better path to Danny. A clone appeared before Danny, and he stopped.

Danny stared over the form of ectoplasm. He moved closer to the clone slowly before jumping diagonally back from the whip coming slightly close. Eraser Head narrowed his eyes. He knew that Danny was too jittery. The whip set that kid on edge. Eraser Kid could practically feel the nervous energy roll off the kid whenever it came slightly close. It wasn't his job, though, to help the kid through his problems.

The clone got closer to Danny again. Danny slid between the clones legs barely tapping its leg. Suddenly the clone is just green goo on the floor. Eraser Head activates his quirk, and the kid swivels to look at him. The whip lands a hit on his ankle and Danny lets out a pained yelp. The boy falls back. His hand lands in the green slime. The boy hisses and tears crowd his eyes. Then Danny's eyes glow radioactive green.

Eraser Head's eyes widen as his power is still active but, it doesn't seem to be affecting the boy. Danny then looks up and says the first words the UA has ever heard him speak. "Youngblood," Danny croaked in a silent plea. The air grew cold and the green slime his hand was in started reforming. Eraser Head was, for once, confused and unsure of what to do next.

* * *

 **AN: How do you like them crackers? So, I was in a writing mode and this just happened to be on my desktop. I hope none of you guys are getting any ideas that I am alive or actually have time to be writing. Anyway... Reviews; the reason I exist.**

I'll Be Me 'til The Very E.N.D: **So what I'm getting from this is that I need more action... well, at least you love it! :D (P.S. Is that a Fairy Tail reference?)**

Sonya AvCe: **Oh. You like my barely there timeline and my script for only like three characters. Well then, let me try to add some more of that.**

Guest (Aug 19): **Aww... I try to keep going all the time. Mainly because bad things happen when I stop (like death threats). I'll try hard to keep on going, love.**

randomphandom: **It is always good to know that people enjoy my clumsy work! :P So you got to see a little more of what is occurring here. I hope you enjoyed that. You even got to see some G.I.W. because I know you love them. :) Thanks, and here is more.**

Tenuem: **Awkward? You? Never! Feel free to review to me until your fingers fall off. :D Aww... I love you! You're so nice! I never abandon work. I do go on unannounced years long hiatuses. Yeah, be wary of those. I know Danny is freaked out. The animal guy is the principal, and I could if you like. Hmm... maybe next chapter. The other kids... Did Tucker and Sam count? They are kids. Will he be used for training? I'm glad you are excited! Here! Have some more story! ~16crk**

sacredstones: **Two chapters in, and already interesting. Go me! Your hopes have granted you a continued story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

going Ghost: **Here is your new chapter. So, your welcome. New review now, please!**

Kimera20: **Thank you! I like you too! Umm... I mean it... I mean your picture?**

917brat: **Well, I'm glad it sounds good (I warmed up my voice and everything)! What has happened to Danny? How is he going to react? How are others going to react to him? Look I'm keeping up (I think).**

guest (Sep 21): **Your welcome for the update. Please review.**

 **~ A Crying Collegiate**


	4. Whip

**AN:** _Italic = Past / Dream_

 ** _Strong content ahead for - self-harm/cutting - please read at your own discretion. If you are sensitive to - self-harm/cutting - please skip over Samantha's section._**

* * *

I don't like whips. It has nothing to do with them being used on me or else I would hate guns too. No. I hate whips because of what they did to someone else. That Is why I can't let my eyes leave the whip. It snaps in the woman's hands. She exudes a pink fog. One small sniff and I am reminded of the BZ they used at the facility. I shouldn't breathe this in, even the little I have has made the edge of my vision blurry. I grasp my quirk and let some of it flow through me. I need less air this way, and I become slightly intangible. The familiar sound of a gun being drawn draws my attention quickly before I go back to the most crucial problem. The whip isn't the same as the one they used in the facility. Does that mean this one is worse or better?

I feel a chill run through my body. A familiar chill. A coldness that is only brought about by my quirk. I unintentionally let out some of my air, as it condensates in the air. Ghost. I look around, as quick as I can to find the source. I am surprised to see it's not a ghost. Nope, nothing but a quirk using ectoplasm. I narrow my eyes at the ectoplasm. How pure was it? Was I in danger of overexposure if I touched it? Was this quirk natural? No. Stop. I had to focus on the problem. My eyes track the whip once more.

The whip moves and I dart back. One hit and I could be in trouble. The snap of the whip almost swallows the sound of a gun going off. I quickly flick my wrist, letting the chains unravel. The chains swoop down, stretching to cover my ankle. The bullet strikes home in the ice. I am unsure of whether or not damaging my chains are worth not bleeding. Wait, the whip! I jump away from where the whip should be.

The ectoplasm is in front of me now. It has a shape, but it still radiates that familiar feeling; that feeling that is so comforting and yet so unsettling. Compared to the ectoplasm that I am used to, something was off about this ectoplasm. It felt more… alive. Maybe, it was more like the base form my parents used to use? A sound catches my ear, and I'm darting back on instinct. The whip snaps. If I weren't using my quirk right now, was my breathing would be labored.

I could feel my quirk humming against my chest. I let my eyes look over the field. There were four adults in front of me. The woman was to my right, with the guy that had the gun behind her. The ectoplasm was in front of me while the man who had made it with his quirk was further to my left. Behind the ectoplasm, quirk guy was a man with bushy black hair and yellow goggles. The field was still remarkably empty, even with all of us in a sand pit. Wait, where did that pink smoke go?

It was strange that they weren't rushing me like so many others had in the past. They didn't seem to be attacking me with all their effort either. What kind of test was this again? Suddenly the ectoplasm was moving towards me. I slide between the legs of the structure and let my fingers graze the aura of the ectoplasm. A rush goes through my system. I look back at the ectoplasm, and I can feel my eyes widen at the sight before me. It had turned to the ectoplasm I'm used to seeing.

Was just my aura connecting with the other ectoplasm enough to change it? My breath is forced back to normal, and my form solidifies. I've felt this once before. The agents had forced me out of my quirk before. I swivel away from the ectoplasm, towards the only adult I didn't need to avoid yet.

It's my quirk. In out in out. You can't have it. You don't get to use it as you please. In out in out. You don't get to force me to do bad things. You don't get to hurt them. In out in out. Pain slices into my ankle. It burns. I yelp. I'm breathing too much. My chest hurts. I'm falling. My hands land in something squishy and wet. Everything is blurring.

 _"Danny, no! Stop it, Danny! I can handle it I swear! Your bleeding! Move!" Youngblood yells, as the whip lands on my skin again and again. I was not going to move. Not after the last time. Taylor had taken that hit for me and then… No! I hiss as the whip manages to reach my rib. I can feel my every breath. Youngblood yells something, and suddenly he is in front of me. No! No! NO!_

I blink and feel tears running down my cheeks. My eyes train onto the figure in front of me. He floats higher, and his hand changes into a noose. His glowing green eyes lock on to the adults. "Youngblood," I plea with my broken voice. He's angry. The rope in his hand elongates, and he starts spinning it; like it's a lasso. I have to stop him. The temperature drops and I'm not even sure if it's him or me.

Wait! The ectoplasm! I kick my quirk up to another level. It hurts. I can feel someone tearing it down as I try to make the ectoplasm form into the shape I want. It hurts. I-I can't. Youngblood looks at the ectoplasm and smirks. Oh, oh no. I have to stop him. The ectoplasm is forming together. I need to stop breathing. I need to stop Youngblood. Everything hurts. Youngblood comes over to the boned horse with ectoplasm eyes.

I have to… he has to… it needs to stop. It hurts. "Stop," I plead. It hurts. My vision is fuzzy. My hand moves and I'm grabbing Youngblood's leg. I didn't do that. Did I? I let go, and I've left a handprint on Youngblood. InOutInOut. Everything is spinning. I am breathing, right? InOutInOut. Suddenly I feel myself moving. No. I know this feeling. Yeah, I'm falling.

"Danny!" Youngblood shouts. Hmmm… I wonder if Taylor would want to play superheroes next time? I really don't like whips. They burn, and sting, and carry diseases. I should tell that to that woman when I wake up. Black. It's not as strange as I thought. Everything is Black.

* * *

Three people had infiltrated the Agency. They had caused some problems it seems. Operative M turned the page in his notes and frowned at the video playing in front of him. This building was not up to code thanks to one of those infiltrators. Only the training rooms had been recorded. Operative M had seen over three hundred fights now. He was not pleased.

Amber McLain always got into the worst fights. It seemed Danny Fenton and Taylor Young got dragged into her trouble. After she stopped appearing on the tapes, Danny Fenton got treated worse. He went into and out of fights with wounds. Soon Taylor Young Disappeared from the recordings as well. Operative M still hadn't found any tapes on David Vort or Mark Underg, yet.

Operative M did not like this place. He couldn't wait to leave. He would search for some of the past agents that worked here, once he went through all the tapes. Operative M sighed, as he let his pointer finger lightly run over his scar. This Facility felt wrong. He was going to get to the bottom of this. A ringing filled the empty room. Operative M calmly grabbed his phone and hit answer. "Hello," Operative M huffed.

"Dad! I made my first friend! They didn't call my quirk villainous. Can you believe it? If this keeps up, I'll make my way to the top of the class. Then I can be an agent like you!" Talim cheered. Operative M smiled. Then he noticed something in the video. Operative paused the fight and saw a faint shadow in the corner of the screen and a gun. Operative M frowned, as he pressed play. The gun went off, and a kid with an arrow fell to the floor. Then the camera became static.

Operative M rubbed the bridge of his nose. "That's great! So, the case I'm working on may take longer than I thought. Would you mind telling your mother that I might be gone for a week or two?" Operative M asked. Talim sighed on the other side of the phone.

"It's that bad?" Talim questioned. Operative M hummed a positive and Talim sighed once more. "All right. Just remember that Mom wants you to be here for application week. It's supposed to give me support or something. I don't really care, but she gets scary whenever I tell her it's fine. Bye, and be careful," Talim responds. Operative M says his goodbyes before getting out of the chair. It was time to check out some retirees.

* * *

"Welcome home Sweetheart!" Jeremy greeted. Samantha smiled and gave her father a light kiss on the cheek. "How was school?" Jeremy questioned. Samantha huffed and tugged on her pink sleeves. It had been the same routine for a while now. It was all the same. It was all fake.

Samantha places her backpack delicately on a hook. "It was great Daddy. I got an A+ on my English exam, and my meeting went well. I hung out with my friends Paulina and Star during lunch too. How is Grandma?" Samantha replies. The only thing she even cared about, in this conversation, was Grandma Ida.

Jeremy smiled as he nods his head. He was looking through the photo album again. Didn't he know that was a bad idea? "She's doing better. They say she can come home next week. If she listens to the doctors, that is," Jeremy answers with a tone of displeasure. Samantha has to force down the smile she feels creeping up her mouth. Grandma Ida is such a rebel. She used to be Samantha's role model; now Grandma Ida is only her idol.

"I'm going to head upstairs to start my homework," Samantha informs her father. She picks her bookbag back up and calmly heads up the stairs. Samantha enters her too pink bedroom. She plops her bag on the bed and heads to the bathroom. Samantha rolls up her sleeves. She removes the bandages and stares at the dry blood. The slices on her arm are mostly healed now.

She should make a new one, for what she said about Tucker. She is fake. She is wrong. She hates this her. She hates the old her. There is no good her. One slice for Tucker. One for Mom. One for Danny. One because this is her. Sam stops and puts a wet towel on the cuts. She bends down and grabs the first aid kit. It used to be for Danny. Samantha will heal. After all, she has to be perfect. Her mom wanted her to be perfect. Sam wasn't perfect. Samantha doesn't feel perfect. Samantha feels broken.

* * *

Tucker sighs as he rubs his arms. Tucker felt lonely, and so he went to the internet. It was where Tucker feels the most at home. He has to stay away from any social media. All it contained was slurs and hatred. Tucker hated teenagers; they were mean. Then again maybe it was just the people he knew who were mean. After all, Sam hadn't been a teen.

 _"Stop being so fake! You are a geek! You like computer games and technology. Stop pretending to like all this stupid athletic stuff. It's not like you have to be the best at everything to be an agent. You could be a hacker or be an I.T. agent. After all, that is what your quirk is for. So, stop throwing your life away by doing things you hate! Danny wouldn't want this for you!" Sam yells at Tucker, throwing his towel on the floor._

 _Tucker growls. "You have no room to talk! You got our friend locked away. Look at yourself! You are wearing pink! You say I'm fake, but I'm not the one who said they would do anything for Danny and then threw him to the agents. At least I'm trying to do what I think is right. You talk a lot about individuality, but you really just want everyone to do what you want. How about you stop being a hypocrite!" Tucker screams as tears run down his face. Sam looked at him with wide eyes and an open mouth._

 _Sam's mouth formed a thin line, and her eyes became daggers. "You are such a Foible! Like you would have done any different. You were sick at the time, remember! Even if you weren't, you would have still been useless. Your quirk is technology based. Danny didn't need help in that area, and you don't have any other abilities. You only just got into shape, because just like every other Quirk user you only relied on your quirk. Not that I could blame you. Seeing as you had no other skills, you Loser!" Sam spat._

 _Tears were pouring down his cheek as he stared at someone he thought was his friend. Sam opens her mouth but says nothing. "Fine, Samantha. I won't be bothering you anymore. I'll keep my quirk to myself. After all, I would hate for you to be seen with a loser," Tucker states before leaving_

Tucker signs off the internet. He wasn't reliant on his quirk. Tuck wasn't a loser. He didn't care if he was a geek. He didn't care if he was an athlete. He takes a breath before going over to his bed. He had to get his head back in the right place. Sure, Samantha was different now. Sure, she called him a… anyway, it didn't matter. She had her reasons for being a total blockhead, and Tucker refused to be dragged down by her. He was going to be a hero. He was going to be with his friend.

* * *

 **AN:** **So, that was something. I just had to write this. My mind was really running, and I just couldn't get it to stop. My ideas for this story were spewing forth. I actually got really excited by all of the reviews I got so quickly after posting last time. That is why I am putting this up so soon. I mean I was going to wait until next Sunday. Yeah, I'm too excited to see what yall will think. Now, don't go thinking this will happen again. Okay? Anyway, reviews; my sole purpose in life.**

liberaldust: **I know, Danny seems over-powered. He just has so many unrelated powers. Well, I'm always for a suped-up Danny Phantom. I mean, as long as the story is semi-good. OO I've intrigued you... Go me! Wait, you're following me (looks behind me). Sweet, I've got my own phan- err... fan club now!**

Sonya AvCe: **Umm... This is Danny Phantom x My Hero Academia Fanfiction. How? Well, I think of things. Evil things. Then I think, how would Danny fare against that? If this happened how would it affect Sam and then in return Danny? I feel nothing. I am hardcore (like tigress hardcore). Thank you, I try to make work you will love. I am glad it is working. I'll keep it up like a balloon!**

Going Ghost: **Does Danny have all his powers from the T.V. show, right now? No. Will he have all his powers? I have mentioned this before, but I shall mention it again. The GIW is NOT evil, nor are they a part of an evil group. The GIW is a legit Government agency. They actually do good work. Maybe I'll show the good they have done later on. So, his chains are connected to his collar and lightly wrap around his arm (one chain for each arm). Does that help? I shall keep on, keep it on.**

Going Ghost (part two): **So, Danny passed out.**

GHOST: **Yeah, Danny did not defeat the teachers in combat. Not to say he couldn't. Not to say he could. His mother is a 9th-degree black belt, that is fact. His parents are geniuses; this is a fact as well. Not sure where genes come into play there. Inventing may help. Talking to his ghost friends might help. Ghosts exist. Danny has not met every ghost yet.**

Guest (1): **Danny has not met his evil self. Danny might never meet Dan.**

Spaceship: **Well, oops. Eraserhead can turn off some of Danny's powers. He can't turn off all of them though. Does that make you feel better? Well... you see Danny could summon and ghosts can come to his rescue. Ghosts can also beat Danny up. Danny cannot create portals, as of right now.**

Hero: **Danny can get help. Danny can not get help.**

Kimera20: **Go, Tucker! Go, Tucker! Go, Tucker! Tucker doesn't get enough appreciation. He is an amazing Best Friend! 8D**

Guest (2): **Yay, it is good! Well, anything could be improved (especially Shakespear). Yeah, I hate writing fight scenes. I mean my intentions weren't, off the bat, Danny being crazy powerful. It was more; there are a million rumors about a dangerous Danny. Let's all be careful. I was using names to make a fight. How did you know? It was ideal that you didn't get all the details. I have Danny's perspective be the more descriptive section for a reason, you know. The pink stuff is Somnambulist, and that is Midnight's quirk. I must admit I did forget about it, but I did use it for a reason. It was what got Danny to start using his quirk. Plus, I figure Pro-heroes would know how to work around each other. The clones weren't more aggressive because Ectoplasm wasn't really all that aggressive. There are two reasons for that. One he was going easy on a kid that he had no clue the power skill of. The second reason will be seen in a later chapter. There was a reason I picked heroes that weren't great a teamwork, and that was cause I didn't want them working together. I would have picked All Might, Present Mic, or Cementos otherwise. Snipe protects and shoots from behind. Midnight is aggressive. Ectoplasm doesn't want to be there. Eraserhead likes standing back and watching his opponent first. As for details on the surrounding. I really didn't want to describe the stadium from the sports festival. I was just hoping no one wanted me to describe it. Sigh. Again, I did plan on Danny's perspective being more descriptive, so I did leave stuff out of the fight on purpose  
I got it you like pictures. I suggest waiting. My painting isn't done yet. Oh, and in case you were confused; this is fanfiction. I am not trying to make this something it is not. I don't describe the appearance of every person, because you should at least have a basic idea of what everyone looks like. Call it lazy or call it a style. I don't mind. My story breathes in its own chaotic way. :)  
Finally, Danny was not backed into a corner. It was never planned to be a scene of, look at my infinite power. I made Danny's voice broken and pleading for a reason you know. Danny did not summon Youngblood. I could have made this scene a giant fight, but that wasn't my intentions. My intention was to bring in Youngblood and give more history. Yes, this is all going to plan. Danny, actually, wasn't using all his power. By the way, Danny is not new to fighting. No. He has fought plenty in the past. Thanks for your review.**

Shia Rephic: **Aww, you are cute when you're angry. Sam is... troubled. There is a lot you don't know, yet. Yeah, just so you know, hitting her won't help. Actually, hitting her might hurt. I suggest going Jazz on this problem.**

Guest (3): **I gave you all more. So, review again, please.**

Moonshadowcuteness1: **You seem a little lost. I must have blown you away with amazingness! Feel free to review me again once you remember what you were going to say. I love reviews. I am happy you're happy. I am glad you love this story. It is okay to wander. Wandering is freedom, exploration, and relaxing. My mind is lost in space all the time (that might be because of the ADD though).**


	5. Heroes

**AN:** _Italic_ = _past/dream_

* * *

 _"Yeehaw!" Taylor shouts as he mimes swinging a lasso. Danny stands in front of him and pulls out his imaginary guns. Taylor narrows his eyes before pulling out his own imaginary gun with his free hand. "You best split fair, you scallywag," Taylor orders. Danny opens his mouth only to get interrupted._

 _"I think you mean: you best split fair, you shanny. I swear, brother, you shouldn't speak in slang. I told you last week that scallywag was pirate slang," Skelly corrected. Skelly was a nickname because Taylor's brother was as white as a skeleton and could transform into anything. The only problem was he was attached to his brother. He could only go ten feet away from his brother before he began to shift forms out of control, and Taylor would then start to have trouble breathing._

 _"Thanks, Skelly!" Taylor replied. Then before Danny could continue again, Taylor sneezed. Blue fire leaked out of his body. Danny's and Skelly's eyes widened. They both got closer to Taylor, and then their least favorite duo came into the room. These two agents showed up around the same time that Amber did. They liked to pick on her. Then, when they realized she had some friends, they picked on her friends too._

 _Now that Amber had been released, they paid special attention to the Young brothers and Danny. "Out of the way, freaks! That pest broke the rules, and he needs to be detained," K snarled. Danny became white, while Skelly just stood taller. The duo growled, and O gripped his whip. Danny's eyes locked on the weapon. It was still stained with blood from somebody else. O always seemed a little too happy to use it._

 _"Fine," O growled. He slowly pulled out the whip. Letting the tail of the whip rest on the floor once it was out. A wicked smile made its way onto O's face. "I guess I'll just have to punish the lot of you!" O exclaimed. O laughed as he let his whip rapidly hit the boys. Unfortunately, one of them wasn't made to be hit with a whip. Skelly vanished, and Danny panted, every breath hurting him more. But, with Skelly gone, Taylor was not as well protected._

 _Taylor was crying. One of his best friends was getting hurt because of him. He knew these agents barely tolerated when he had his "imaginary brother" become visible. So, it was only asking for trouble when he accidentally let loose a few flames of fire. His brother had become invisible and intangible again. Danny, who had helped him make his brother visible, was bleeding. Danny was crouched on the ground, the pain burning against his skin, driving him there. Taylor watched in almost slow motion as the whip moved._

 _The next second Taylor moved. The whip hit Taylor's cheek. Taylor thought it was better than Danny's eye, which is where the whip was initially headed. The whip landed once more on his arm before O finally stopped. Taylor's cheek was pink, probably turning purple, and his arm was bleeding. Danny had whip marks all over and was bleeding heavily. Taylor felt better, knowing that he helped one of his best friends. He only had three, after all. One was released, another was dead, and that left only Danny._

"Danny!" Youngblood shouts. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't been the only one that felt Danny's rise in anxiety. Nor had Youngblood been the only one that felt the surge in ectoplasm and the connection becoming stronger. Youngblood had been the only one, though, that felt the heat of a heavy leather whip stinging home on his skin. So, it wasn't too hard for Youngblood to crossover. No, it was rather easy.

He had planned to get revenge on whoever had dared to use a whip on one of his best friends, but then Danny fell unconscious. Youngblood wasn't sure why Danny fell unconscious, and that worried him. He looked fine. Aside from the whip mark and his past scars, Danny didn't have a mark on him. Youngblood frowned and took a step forward. His brother was next to him, shifting to his more human appearance.

"What's wrong with him?" Youngblood asks his brother. His brother looks him over, and the adults get into a fighting position. Youngblood narrows his eyes at the group and moves in front of his two friends. Who did these adults think they were? They dared to harm Danny, and now they wanted to hurt his brother. Youngblood growled. He hated adults.

Skelly hummed, as he took Danny's pulse. It was fast. A little too fast. Now that he looked the boy over he was breathing a little too much, as well. It could be a panic attack, but that didn't seem right. It had to be more. Wait. Danny's temperature. It was cold. Too cold. That only happened when – "Someone here forced his quirk off, and that was after Danny came in contact with Ectoplasm!" Skelly informed his brother, failing to hide his anxiety.

Youngblood clenched his fists. Danny wasn't regulating right, and it was one of these stupid adults' fault! Youngblood looked the adults over. A guy with a gun. Eh, he was probably fine. A guy that reeked of unfinished ectoplasm; obviously the cause of the exposure. A woman with a whip. He hated to admit it, but she wasn't the most significant cause. That left the man with the goggles. "Yellow. Goggles," Youngblood growled.

Skelly narrowed his eyes on the man, as his brother let off some actual steam. They were both very upset. "Fix this now!" Skelly ordered in a growl. Both brothers were ready to fight these adults if they had to.

* * *

"Samantha! Samantha! Sam!" Jeremy shouts. Sam blinks her eyes open and squints at her father. Tears are running down her father's cheeks. Sam rubs her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleepy haze that covers everything. Why was he crying? She tried to remember what happened today. Nothing happened at school. Was it Grandma! No, wait. He said she was doing better. Oh, right. The photo album.

Samantha pastes a smile on her face and grabs the hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Daddy. I'm fine," Samantha reassures Jeremy. She sits up and puts her arms around her father. Samantha hugs him and feels him shudder beneath her tight grip. She guides one of his hands down against her ribs and takes a deep breath. "See, I'm alright," Samantha whispers in his ear. Jeremy nods, and she can feel his tears against her neck.

Samantha continues to breathe. She just has to make sure her father is alright. Maybe she should start hiding the photo albums again. No, wait that might be a bad idea. Last time she did that he freaked out even worse than this. That had been a bad day. "Pam was missing, and I thought you might be gone too," Jeremy cried.

Samantha nodded. She knew what he was thinking. This happened enough times that she could point out what would cause him to relapse. It had been years, and honestly, both of them were still dealing with the incident. It was all just a big mess. Sometimes she wonders how different everything would have been if she was never born, but then she pushes that thought away. It's best not to think that way.

* * *

Operative M sighs as his hands run over the keyboard. He types up a name in the search bar, and the person pops up. He reads through the details, and the person is dead. Dead and missing. Every person tied to this facility is either dead or missing. He has four names left to search. Agent G, Agent L, Agent R, and Agent V. Operative M glared at the list in his lap with crossed-out names.

Agent V was named Vince. He was dead like agents A, B, C, D, E, F, H, J, N, P, S, and W. Operative M glared at the computer before searching for Agent R. Agent R was named Ronald. He was missing just like agents I, K, M, O, Q, T, U, V, X, Y, and Z. That left Agents L and G. His first time searching for agent L got him nothing, but after going through a different source, he found him. Agent L was named Larry Jim, and he retired a month before things started going south at the facility. He got into trouble with a small opposing group and asked for his information to be redacted.

Operative M would have to go to Agent Alpha if he wanted Larry's address. Agent G was named Gregor, but all his information was obviously faked. It listed him as missing, but Operative M Doubted that. It annoyed Operative M that these workers called themselves agents. There were only ten agents, and they were all the higher-ups. These were just supposed to be handlers. Operative M slammed the computer shut. It was time for him to head back to base.

* * *

Jasmine shot up in bed, her chest heaving. Her hands clutched Bearbert to her chest. She quickly wipes her eyes and moves her feet onto the ground. Jazz quietly makes her way out of her room and to the end of the hall. Her empty hand shakes, before grasping the handle. Slowly it turns. The room is dark. No one is inside.

Jazz shudders. She walks over to the bed and lays down on it. She curls into a ball, and tears fall from her eyes. She should have stopped Danny. This town didn't deserve what he gave up for them. Now he was gone, and she doesn't even know how he's been. It's been three years. Three years of fighting. Three years of hoping.

Now there was finally a chance for her brother, but she couldn't do anything more to help him. She had to rely upon heroes. Jazz curled up tighter on the bed. Bearbert was squeezed in between her arms. Her parents said that heroes would definitely save her little brother. It was a hero's job to rescue people, after all.

It wasn't heroes who saved him from the G.I.W. It wasn't heroes who argued for the rights of a ten-year-old to get better than a government facility for three years. It wasn't heroes who protected the town from the Otherside. It wasn't heroes that helped her brother against those beings. It wasn't heroes who stopped the bullying. It was never heroes. So, how could she trust these heroes to help now?

She couldn't, and yet she had to. Jazz wanted to be a hero. She wanted to be the one with her brother. But, her powers weren't made for fighting bad guys. She would never be a hero. So, she planned to help Danny in any other way. She studied psychology, she made notes for school, and she even asked her parents for more information about the Otherside. She wasn't a hero, but for her brother, she'd try to get as close to being a hero as possible.

* * *

 _"Is Samantha here?" I asked as I squirmed under the glaring eyes of her father. I always hate being the one to get her. Her parents hated me. They at least tolerated Tucker._

 _"No, she left with her mother," Jeremy answered. I barely nod, before he slams the door shut. I take a breath, before turning around. It was strange for Sam to hang out with her mother. She must have been unable to get out of it. I push my hands into my pockets and walk away from the house._

 _My next stop was at Tucker's house. At least his family liked me. I nod to the little old woman that sat on the curb. She smiled back. Her red eyes were glowing against her pale skin. "She still hasn't come?" I ask, and the lady nods in reply. A frown settles on her face, and I feel bad for asking. "Don't worry; she'll come eventually," I add and feel relieved when her smile comes back._

 _"Look! Fenturd is talking to nothing again!" Dash jeers. I can feel heat flood my face as I look at the ground. I better leave. The old woman stands, and a breath of condensation leaves my mouth. I shiver, and I can feel the ecto-energy gathering._

 _"It's fine. He's just a jock," I mumble as I hurry away. The further away I am, the less likely the lady will attack. I take a quick look back. Thankfully the lady is sitting again. She glares at Dash, and when he gets a little too close, he trips over a thin line of ecto-energy. I hurried on. I wasn't here. I saw nothing. I didn't do anything._

 _Tucker was already waiting outside by the time I got to his house. "Hey, Danny!" Tucker greets me. I wave as I run over. "What's the plan for today? Get Sam, help a ghost, and then play some Doom?" Tuck asks._

 _"Well Sam got forced into some trip with her mom, and I already had a run-in with that ghost on the corner of Park street. So, how about we start with some Doom first, then try the ghosts again?" I suggest._

 _Tucker smiles as we head back to my house. "So, she's still waiting for her. Do you think the cat will ever show up? They aren't the most loyal of creatures," Tucker questions. He slides his glasses up his nose._

 _"I hope so. That lady has been on the street for two weeks now. If I didn't keep passing by… Tuck, she won't survive out here much longer, even with my powers helping her out. I can't help feeling bad for her, especially when she's been so nice to me. She tripped Dash today. She used energy necessary to her life out here on a dumb bully, simply because he picked on me for talking to her," I explained to Tuck._

 _Tucker burst out in laughter, his eyes tearing up too. He quickly wiped his eyes. "Man, I wish I was there. Now, I've got to help this lady. I'll start checking local cameras in the area," Tuck adds. I nod. Tucker was the best. Tucker released a sigh. "It's too bad that Sam is gone though, she's way better than you at Doom," Tucker admitted._

 _"Hey!" I yell as I punch him in the arm. Tucker laughs and runs ahead. I'm left behind, trying to catch up._

* * *

 **AN:** **It's been quite a while, but look an update! A kind of long one too! This chapter was a hard one. It just didn't seem to want to come. When it did, it came hard, heavy, and dark. (My mind just went somewhere else with that description, but... it describes this chapter so much) Anyway, school is back in session and I finished my first Internship this summer. So, life is moving I guess. Anyways... onto REVIEWS!**

More: **Look I wrote more! And look the chapter is longer!**

OMG: **Poor Sam. She just gets so much hate. I feel so bad for her. Go a little easier on her okay. She's dealing with stuff (badly).**

Aexroh: **Yay! I love great chapters! Sweet, I'm glad you enjoyed what I did there. Sometimes all you need is a little patience. I hope this chapter lived up to all your expectations. :)**

Shia Rephic: **You are not dumb, you might be emotional, but that's okay (so am I). Yeah, Keep it up Tuck! Don't forget your BFF Danny! Sam listen to this person's advice and pull your sh** together! Okay, so I see you are liking this story so far. So, I must be doing something right.**

Kimera20: **Wow! You thought they were corrupted then... wait until you see what they do in the next chapter...**

Max Moreno: **Danny does not manifest the powers of a ghost. He can not "host" a ghost either. His powers are weird, but not that weird (I think). There are many ghosts. More than there are in the tv show. They are not all his friends and they may not all show up in this book either. Hmm... should I give you some hints on Danny Powers... Maybe, a little. Okay. Danny is a sort of magnet for ecto-energy... and that's all I'm giving you for now. There is way more to it, but you'll have to wait for more.**

917brat (ch.4): **Yay, it's amazing! Read more? Well, okay. Here take an update. (oops, it's nowhere near soon)**

Blitza: **It's okay to be sad. Just cry it out. I'll give you a tissue if you need one.** **  
**

Guest: **Hmm... My concept is dumb? The Guys In White are Out Of Character?** **Now, why would you say that? Let's say that the Government Issued Wardens aren't the Guys In White. Let's say that only the fake agents wore all white. Let's say the concept isn't focused on the favored idea of Danny plops into the HA universe. Let's say I don't care what you think. I can do whatever I want because this is not canon. It will never happen. These universes aren't going to crossover in real life. By me placing Danny into the HA universe I've already made him OOC. You don't have to read this story. Those that do read this understand that I (as the writer) am free to make changes as I please. Imagine, I could add in a Mary Sue or a new character that has all of Danny's powers but I don't. You don't like my idea, fine. How about you write your own? Anyway... Thanks for reading and reviewing! I shall wait for your next review!**

917brat (ch.3): **Either someone had more to say, or they were growing impatient. Perfect, you are just like me! I'm glad you love and enjoy this story! I hope I keep you hooked, without making anxious for the next update. (I honestly never know when I'm going to update)**

secretwhovianpony: **My stories hurt you? (Bad stories! Stop hurting my reader/reviewer!) Danny is a poor little fella. I feel sorry for him (especially with everything I put him through) and yet I keep being mean to him. I may have problems. Anyways, I'm glad you feel bad for Sam. I honestly feel bad for her too, and a lot of my reviewers are really upset with Sam (of course I can understand that too, she has been misbehaving lately). Jazz, please work your wonders. Tucker, just has to pass that test! Many people agree. I'm really glad you like this GIW. (especially seeing as someone** coughGuestcough **doesn't like them very much) I'm really trying to make this GIW good because I'm so tired of reading stories where they are the ultimate bad guy (even if I write those stories too). See you next time.** **  
**

 **~ An Anime Addict 16CRK :D**


End file.
